30stories :Seal of Pain and The heir of Loneliness
by dahidendetective
Summary: 30 stories on the couple NejiXHinata. [Newest chap review: She had always watched him from afar, hoping that one day, a miracle would bring them together.]


**1. Intro**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I am merely borrowing its characters for this fanfiction.**

**000000000000000000000000**

Hinata gazed out the window absentminded, her grey big orbs searched around the yard, missing not a single speck of dust. She sighed, what she was searching for was not there.

What was she thinking? He's hardly ever there. Only on special occasions, he loathed every speck of dust on this piece of land and avoided coming here unless necessary or commanded to.

However, every now and then, she would gaze out the window, hoping he might just drop by. Every time, she was disappointed. Her sister, Hanabi, noticed her older sister's restlessness.

She frowned; lately Hinata-nee-sama was getting a tiny bit weird. Not that she was completely normal from the start but lately, her older sister had been restless and twitchy.

She had asked mother about her sister's strange behavior a couple of times but mother had always replied with a knowingly smile.

"Ah, just as I suspected, she's reached that age I suppose, the age when most girls get restless."

"Age of restlessness?"

"Don't worry you'll understand one day." Mother smiled.

As Hanabi recalled her conversation with mother, she became more determined to know what it means to "reach that age". So she decided to ask Hinata-nee-sama herself. It would be unlikely that Hinata-nee-sama would tell her anything, but it was still worth a try.

"Hinata-nee-sama?" Asked Hanabi, bowisng down to her older sister respectfully.

"Eh? Huh? Y-y-yes Hanabi?" Stuttered Hinata.

Hanabi winced, she hated it when her sister stuttered, somehow, it makes her seem weak and useless.

"Well, I was just wondering, are you looking for something? You keep starting out the window." Asked Hanabi.

"Me? U-u-um, y-y-yes I guess, I'm waiting for someone." Hinata trailed off, a light blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Who? May I ask?"

"You'll find out later." Hinata rose from her sitting stance and closed the blinds.

"I'm going out for a while; please tell father that I've gone and that I will return before 6." Said Hinata as she closed the door.

"Hai, Hinata-nee-sama." Hanabi answered, bowing down as her sister left.

As she left the clan residence and passed through the stone gates, Hinata came to face a beautiful autumn, with leaves and flower pedals falling from the sky like a shower. She smelt the leaves and wood, admiring the view.

Jogging slowly, she scanned the area around her. As a ninja, she learnt that attacks could come anytime, any day, on any occasion so you could never leave your guard down.

Unknowingly, her feet carried her to a place very familiar place.

Hinata eagerly walked and opened the curtains. She smiled, just as she suspected, he was there, chatting away with a few of his buddies. She sighed, how she wanted to join him but her shyness prevented her to.

"Besides, I would just faint with embarrassment again. He would think I'm a weirdo." Muttered Hinata.

Even though she knew he was in love with some-one else already, she still came everyday to watch him from afar.

00000000000

The day she was dreading for came, his wedding day. She glanced jealously at the grinning couple, bride and groom as they shared their wedding kiss.

She stared at the beautiful young bride as she walked down the isle with the handsome young groom. What a cute couple, she thought grimly. How she wished that smiling bride was her.

He was all she ever wanted. As the heiress of the Hyuuga Clan, she held responsibilities. Those responsibilities prevented her from reaching him, let alone marry him. She sobbed to herself in the darkness as she recalled her father's words when she questioned him about marriage.

Flashback…

"As the heir to the clan, you will marry who is best suited to rule the clan with you. You may not choose your husband but your seniors will choose the most suitable person in marriage. As the heir to the clan, you have the responsibility to consider what's best for the clan, not what's best for yourself. You must leave your selfish desires behind and put the clan's needs first."

End flashback…

Even if her father didn't tell her, she knew it from the day she was told she was to inherit her father's position as the head of the clan as she comes of age.

Never less, she had always believed in miracles. She had always hoped that some sort of miracle would bring him and her together; she even questioned her seniors if he was a suitable husband for the clan.

Sadly, they all told her sternly that he and she would never be together, it was unreasonable and would do the clan no good.

She cried silently to herself while the rest of the world cheered for the new couple and prayed them to live happily ever after.

Secretly, she prayed for them too. He deserves her. He deserves happiness after what fate had put him through.

Hinata smiled.

"You tried to fight destiny and fate so many times, now you've finally succeeded. Aren't you happy? I wish you happiness…." She paused.

"Naruto-kun…."

00000000000000000000

**End Chapter..**

**Hey Guys! Do ya like it? Good? Bad? Ok? Terrible? Opinions anyone? Please review! **

**Next chapter will be updated as soon as possible. Now that i'm on holidays, i'll try to write one chapter per day. **


End file.
